Lily, o que é filme porno?
by Jeen V
Summary: -Sirius, filme porno é nada mais e nada menos do que um filme....


Lily, o que é filme porno?

**N/A:** Eu e minhas loucuras estamos de volta! XDD

Espero que gostem dessa insanidade que escrevi a lá Sirius Black. HÁ!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Lily, o que é filme porno? **

**Por: Jen V.**

**

* * *

  
**

Os Marotos e Lily Evans estavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória conversando.

Bem, pelo menos dois deles, já que James e Lily estavam se pegando e Sirius estava um tanto calado.

-Por que será que o Almofadinhas está tão calado? -Perguntou James, sussurrando no ouvido de sua ruiva.

-Esquisito. Nunca o vi assim... -Respondeu Lily, olhando em direção do amigo com o cenho franzido.

Todos passaram a observar Sirius Black. Era estranho ver o Maroto assim, tão desligado do mundo. Sem fazer nenhuma brincadeirinha que deixasse Lily envergonhada como "O quarto é lá encima Lils".

Lily saiu do colo de James e foi até o amigo. Tocou-o no ombro.

-Si, você tá bem? -Perguntou preocupada.

Sirius não se moveu. Seu cenho estava franzido, com um ar de confusão.

-Sirius? -Chamou novamente.

Ela olhou na direção dos Marotos e deu de ombros.

-Lily, o que é filme porno?! -Ela ouviu a voz de seu amigo perguntar.

Ela levou um susto e corou instantaneamente.

-O... Que... Merlin? -Não sabia que falar.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!" Pensou chocada.

-O que é filme porno? -Perguntou novamente, com o cenho franzido.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Por que esse interesse... _Nisso? _

-Você está bem Lily? -Perguntou Remus, olhando-a risonho.

-É bem... Não sei Sirius... -Respondeu evasiva.

Ele virou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu sei que você sabe e sei que você pode me responder.

Lily abria e fechava a boca.

Ninguém nunca perguntara isso. Não era normal. Principalmente um bruxo puro-sangue.

-Lil? -Chamou James com o cenho franzido. -Também quero saber o que é isso.

"Merlin!"

Ela estava muito envergonhada. Como explicar para garotos que filme porno é... Garotos tem que saber o que é isso, certo?

"Afinal, eles não são garotos normais..." Pensou sarcasticamente.

Respirou fundo e viu uma cabeleira loira passar por si.

-Lene! -Quase gritou, dando um susto na menina.

-Oi Lily! Que susto. Não precisava gritar. -Respondeu sorrindo.

Marlene Macknnon olhou para a amiga e viu que ela estava vermelha. Muito vermelha.

-O que aconteceu Lily? -Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

Lily sorriu. Lene sabia o que era. Quando ela fora lhe visitar, foram para uma locadora e Lene curiosa como sempre, entrou nessa seção para menores de 18 anos...

-Preciso da sua ajuda, Marlene Macknnon. -Respondeu Lily, sorridente.

Marlene não gostou nenhum pouco. Não mesmo.

-Diga... -Respondeu, temerosa.

Respirando fundo, Lily respondeu.

-Explique para o Sirius o que é filme porno. -Lily viu a amiga arregalar os olhos e ficar mais vermelha que ela mesma.

-E... O que? -Quase gritou. -Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Lily deu de ombros.

-É Sirius Black. -Respondeu.

-Aonde você ouviu isso Sirius? -Perguntou Marlene, olhando-o.

Ele a analisou.

-Bem, ouvi uns garotos da Corvinal conversando sobre filmes pornos... -Ele colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. -Mas eu não entendi...

Agora os três Marotos também prestavam atenção.

James puxou Lily pela mão, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo novamente.

-O que é filme porno ruiva? -Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

-Bem... -Respondeu igualmente. -É...Ahn... -Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Era mais fácil explicar para James do que para Sirius e de quebra Remus e Peter juntos.

-Lily, me conte logo! Ou vou colocar um monte de aviso sobre isso! -Disse Sirius, decidido. -Na escola inteira!

Ela e Marlene se olharam.

-É com você ruiva. -Disse Lene, evasiva.

Lily a olhou chocada.

-Você me explicou. E devo dizer que explicou muito bem... -Respondeu com um sorriso safado no rosto.

E novamente Liy Evans ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.

-É tão serio assim? -Perguntou James, fitando-a seriamente.

Remus olhou para Lily e concordou com James.

-Pontas, é muito serio. Para a Lily corar assim...

Respirou fundo três vezes. Quando eles botavam algo na cabeça, nem Merlin tirava. E enquanto ela não responder, pode passar uma década, mas Sirius Black, ou melhor, Os Marotos, jamais esqueceriam.

-Bem, -Começou, tentando manter a calma. -Sirius, filme porno é nada mais e nada menos do que um filme de sexo... -Respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Lene sorriu. Os meninos ficaram sem graça.

-Hmm... Que tipo de sexo? -Perguntou Sirius, interessado.

-Almofadinhas! -Advertiu Remus, corado.

-Merlin! -Sussurrou. Sentiu James apertar sua mão fortemente. Nem queria imaginar o que ele quis dizer com isso... Já que desatou a falar, por que não dar á informação correta? -Bem, aqueles bem selvagens, de vários tipos e pessoas e até grupais. Ou um homem com três mulheres, ou uma mulher com três homens, ou... Merlin! Chega! -Respondeu, corando furiosamente, escondendo o rosto no peito de James, que estava risonho.

-Calma Lils. -Sussurrou James, beijando sua cabeça.

Lene, Remus e Peter não sabiam aonde enfiar a cara. Estavam mais vermelhos que Lily.

-Interessante... -Resmungou Sirius, alheio aos seus amigos que o olharam chocados. -O que foi?

**--xx--**

Uma semana depois, estavam os Marotos e Marlene sentados na árvore perto do Lago Negro¹. Conversando.

Lily avistou os amigos e o namorado, e correu para junto deles. Iria lhes dar um susto. Mas algo a fez parar.

-Lene, o que é vibrador? -Perguntou um Sirius Black, com expressão confusa.

Marlene arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente.

-De novo não... -Ouviu a amiga sussurrar envergonhada.

Até os três Marotos concordaram com ela, só James parecia um pouco interessado... Conhecia o namorado muito bem para dizer que ele_ estava interessado. _

"Sem vergonha!" Pensou, corada.

-Oi gente. -Cumprimentou sorrindo como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

-LILY! -Gritou Marlene, respirando aliviada.

-Que foi Marlene? -Sabia o que a amiga queria...

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda... -Resmungou.

Lily foi até o namorado e sentou-se no meio de sua perna, o beijando.

-O que foi dessa vez? -Perguntou Lily, entre seus lábios.

-O Almofadinhas e suas perguntas nada decentes... -Respondeu James, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

-Quer parar de pegação e me ajuda aqui? -Ouviu Marlene sussurrar raivosa.

Lily e James reviraram os olhos.

-Digue Lene...

-O Si quer saber o que é... -Ela engoliu em seco. -Um vibrador... -Sussurrou olhando-a envergonhada.

Lily corou. Mesmo sabendo do que se tratava, não tinha como não corar.

-Para um bruxo ele quer saber de muitas coisas... -Sussurrou Lily, ainda envergonhada.

Ela olhou para a amiga e viu o olhar desesperado dela.

-Dessa vez é com você loira. -Respondeu, dando um sorriso safado.

Marlene a olhou chocada.

"Traíra!" Pensou emburrada.

Respirou fundo, e olhou para o amigo.

-Sirius, vibrador é, nada mais e nada menos, do que....

**--xx--**

No quarto dos Marotos, naquela mesma noite, Um Potter e um Black gargalhavam.

-É fascinante ver como as meninas ficam envergonhadas. E mais ainda como explicam tão bem... -Comentou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Almofadinhas, você não tem jeito. Enganou-as tão bem... -Comentou Remus, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Sou Sirius Black. -Respondeu, piscando um olho charmosamente.

-Qual será a próxima pergunta? -Perguntou James, pensativo. -Adoro ver minha ruiva corada. Me deixa louco vê-la assim... -Respondeu com um sorriso safado.

Remus e Sirius reviraram os olhos.

-Podem perguntar o que é camisinha de sabor... -Indicou Peter, com um sorriso no rosto.

James e Sirius sorriram maliciosamente.

-Pode deixar comigo!

* * *

**N/A²: **Espero que gostem dessa insanidade momentania. XDD

Pensei comigo; Só Sirius Black para fazer este tipo de pergunta bem cara de pau. Então, por que não fazer uma One sobre isso? E aqui está! xD

Espero que gostem! *-*

E mandem reviews para a Jen, hein?! *--*

**25/09/09**


End file.
